Ledmila
Ledmila (Le/on and Lu/'dmila') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Leon and Ludmila Ferro. For the real-life pairing between Jorge Blanco and Mercedes Lambre, see Jorcedes. History At the beginning of the series, Ludmila and Leon were dating. But when Tomas came to Studio 21, Ludmila fell in love with him. However, she told Leon that Tomas was flirting with her and not the other way around. Leon doesn't entirely believe her and gets really jealous. He decides to get back at Tomas by flirting with Violetta but he ends up falling in love with her. Knowing that they don't really have any romantic feelings for each other, Leon and Ludmila break up. After this, they become less and less close and even seem to dislike each other a little bit. Leon realizes what a horrible person Ludmila is, while Ludmila hates how Leon has changed because of Violetta. Other Names * Leonila '('Leon 'and Ludm/'ila) * Leomila '('Leo/n and Lud/'mila') * Leodmila '('Leo/n and Lu/'dmila') * Ludeon '('Lud/mila and L/'eon') * Ludmileon '('Ludmi/la and Leon) Trivia Similarities * Both have a name that starts with L. * Both come from rich families. * Both are in the cool crowd. * Both attend the same Studio. * Both are Hispanic. * Both don't feel anything for each other. * Both were part of the 'cool crowd'. * Both disliked Maxi for a while. * Both spend some time as antagonists. * Both were in Gregorio's special group. * Both are picked for Talents 21. * They both have no feelings for each other. * Both have a relationship with Violetta, Ludmila is her enemy and Leon is her boyfriend. * Both worked on the song Destined To Shine. Differences * Ludmila is the main antagonist, but Leon changes after he falls in love with Violetta. * Ludmila has blonde hair and Leon has brown hair. * Ludmila hates Violetta and Leon loves her. * Ludmila is in love with Tomas, but Leon hates him. * Ludmila is Argentinean and Leon is Mexican. * Andres is León's best friend, and Naty is Ludmila's best friend. Facts * It is unknown why they were first introduced as a couple when the series started, because they both said they don't have any feelings for each other. Trademark Song '''- The Ledmila song could be Destined To Shine because both worked on the song and both had to sing it to audition for the reality show "Talents 21". '''Episode - The Ledmila episode can be Episode 1, because when Leon and Ludmila were first shown they were walking together with Leon's arm over Ludmila's shoulder along with Andres and Naty. Color - The Ledmila color could be red, because in episode 1 when they first walked into the Studio together they were both wearing something red. Place - The Ledmila place is probably Studio 21, because they both spend a lot of time there and they both attend school there. Ledmila gallery 'Photos' Ledmila 9.jpg Ledmila 8.jpg Ledmila 7.jpg Ledmila 6.jpg Ledmila 5.jpg Ledmila 4.jpg Ledmila 3.jpg Ledmila 2.jpg Ledmila.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Leon Category:Ludmila